schweizfandomcom-20200214-history
Public Eye
Das Public Eye wurde seit 2000 jedes Jahr als Gegenveranstaltung zum World Economic Forum (WEF) in Davos abgehalten. Im Januar 2015 wurde mit einer Schlussveranstaltung und der Verleihung des Public Eye Lifetime Awards die erfolgreiche Kampagne abgeschlossen. Das Projekt involvierte (NRO) aus der ganzen Welt und wurde von der Erklärung von Bern ins Leben gerufen. Bis 2008 war Pro Natura Projektpartnerin, seit 2009 ist Greenpeace Schweiz die zweite Trägerorganisation des Public Eye. Das Public Eye ist eine Plattform für substantielle Kritik an der vom World Economic Forum] (WEF) glorifizierten Globalisierung. Im Zentrum stand stets der kritische Blick auf die Geschäftspraktiken von Unternehmen sowie die Forderung nach rechtlich verbindlichen Regeln, damit Firmen und Umweltstandards weltweit respektieren müssen. Das Public Eye bot zudem zivilgesellschaftlichen Organisationen eine Plattform, um die Verletzung von Menschen- und Arbeitsrechten sowie Umweltzerstörung, aggressive Steuerflucht und Korruption öffentlich und medienwirksam anzuprangern. Die Public Eye Awards zeigen den Global Players, viele davon Stammgäste des WEF, dass ein menschen- und umweltverachtendes Geschäftsgebaren schmerzhafte Konsequenzen hat – primär für die davon Betroffenen, aber auch für das Firmenimage. Geschichte der Public Eye Awards Die internationale Kampagne «The Public Eye on Davos» wurde im Herbst 1999 mit dem Ziel lanciert, die Aktivitäten des WEF kritisch zu begleiten und der von seinen Mitgliedern propagierten neoliberalen Globalisierungspolitik Alternativen einer sozial und ökologisch orientierten Wirtschaft entgegenzusetzen. Transparenz und ein ausgewogeneres Teilnehmerfeld waren die zwei Hauptforderungen, mit denen das Public Eye zwei WEF-Vertreter an der Auftaktveranstaltung «Wer regiert die Welt?» im Januar 2000 konfrontierte. Schnell war klar, dass eine Diskussion mit dem WEF wenig fruchtbar sein würde und sogar eine wesentliche NGO-Vertretung im WEF kaum helfen würde, das WEF herauszufordern und zu verändern. Die radikale Folgerung: Das Public Eye muss selbst eine öffentlich zugängliche internationale Konferenz veranstalten, und zwar zeitgleich zum WEF und ebenfalls in Davos. So konnte die unausgewogene Beteiligung von Vertretern der Wirtschaft einerseits und von Politik und Zivilgesellschaft andererseits medienwirksam angeprangert werden. Zudem erlaubte die eigene Konferenz, die negativen Auswirkungen der von den WEF-Mitgliedern geförderten globalen Finanz- und Handelsliberalisierung eingehender zu thematisieren. Die erste Alternativkonferenz «The Public Eye on Davos» fand im Januar 2001 statt. An die zwanzig NGO-Vertreter beziehungsweise kritische Wissenschaftler aus nördlichen und südlichen Ländern legten ihre Kritik an der einseitigen wirtschaftlichen Globalisierung und deren Auswirkungen auf Umwelt und Gesellschaft dar. Diskutiert wurden auch alternative Ansätze einer sozial gerechten und ökologisch nachhaltigen Wirtschaft. Die Gegenkonferenz wurde während der nächsten drei Jahre zeitgleich zum WEF durchgeführt. Als das WEF 2002 einen Abstecher nach New York machte, folgte ihm das Public Eye. Die Konferenz war ein voller Erfolg: Vierzig Redner, darunter der damalige Schweizer Bundespräsident Kaspar Villiger, sprachen vor mehr als 1500 Besuchern. Von der Konferenz zum Schmähpreis 2005 entschloss sich das Public Eye zu einem Wandel. Das WEF hatte mit dem sogenannten Open Forum auf die Kritik an der Abgeschlossenheit und am nicht repräsentativen Teilnehmerfeld zu reagieren versucht. Eine weitere Gegenkonferenz war nicht mehr geeignet, um jene Medienaufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, die nötig war, um als Herausforderer für das WEF wahrgenommen zu werden. Zudem führte das 2001 entstandene die ursprüngliche Idee einer internationalen Gegenveranstaltung zum WEF weiter. Die Verleihung eines Negativ-Preises für «besonders üble Vergehen an Mensch und Umwelt» durch Unternehmen, deren Chefs möglicherweise zeitgleich in den Hallen des WEF die Probleme der Welt zu lösen versprachen, zündete die nächste Stufe des Gegenanlasses. Die Public Eye Awards waren geboren. Als offenes und transparentes Kritikgefäss konzipiert, bestimmte die Öffentlichkeit jeweils den Gewinner des Public Eye People’s Award. Die Jury kürte den Gewinner des Public Eye Jury Award. Seither haben 23 Unternehmen einen oder gar mehrere Public Eye Awards verliehen erhalten. Die Preisverleihung wandelte sich von einer die WEF-Show karikierenden Verleihungszeremonie mit Prominenten zu einer politischen Medienkonferenz. Dank bekannten Rednern und Substanz – im Gegensatz zum «WEF-Geschwurbel» – genoss sie stets hohe Medienaufmerksamkeit. Neben unzähligen Vertreterinnen und Vertretern der Zivilgesellschaft sowie Opfern von Konzernaktivitäten sprachen an Public-Eye-Veranstaltungen so unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten wie , , oder . Nach 15 Jahren Public Eye und 10 Preisverleihungen zogen die Trägerorganisationen nun Bilanz und vergaben 2015 den ultimativen Schmähpreis, den Public Eye Lifetime Award. Auf der Shortlist standen sechs ehemalige Public-Eye-Award-Gewinner, gewonnen hat ihn die Chevron Corporation. Die Jury Die Jury setzt sich aus international renommierten Wirtschaftsethikern sowie Expertinnen und Experten aus den Bereichen Umwelt und Menschenrechte zusammen. Der Jury kam die Aufgabe zu, den Gewinner des Public Eye Jury Awards zu bestimmen und die Shortlist für den Public Eye People’s Award – den Publikumspreis – zusammenzustellen. Nominiert wurden die Firmen jeweils von zivilgesellschaftlichen Organisationen aus aller Welt. Bei der Bewertung der Fälle berücksichtigte die Fachjury stets verschiedene Kriterien wie Stichhaltigkeit, Tragweite und Aktualität der monierten Vergehen oder die Reaktionen der nominierten Firmen auf die Vorwürfe. Für die Public Eye Awards 2015 stellte die Jury die Shortlist für den Public Eye Lifetime Award aus allen ehemaligen Gewinnern zusammen. Neben den Negativpreisen wurde von 2006 bis 2009 auch ein Positive Award für besonders vorbildliches Verhalten verliehen. Die Mitglieder der Jury: * Cécile Bühlmann, Alt-Nationalrätin und seit 2006 Präsidentin des Stiftungsrates von Greenpeace Schweiz * Andreas Cassee, Philosoph und seit 2010 Mitglied des Vorstands der Erklärung von Bern (EvB) * Yoke Ling Chee, Anwältin und Programmverantwortliche beim Third World Network (TWN), Expertin für ökologische, soziale und wirtschaftliche Auswirkungen der Globalisierung in den Ländern des Südens * , Geschäftsleiter von Greenpeace International und Präsident der zivilgesellschaftlichen Allianz Global Campaign for Climate Action (GCCA) * Guido Palazzo, Professor für Wirtschaftsethik an der Fakultät für Betriebswirtschaft und Ökonomie der Universität Lausanne * Klaus Peter Rippe, seit 2002 Direktor des Instituts «Ethik im Diskurs», seit 2008 Professor für Praktische Philosophie an der Bildungsuniversität Karlsruhe, Deutschland * , Physikerin und Pionierin der Biobewegung in Indien, Vorstandsmitglied zahlreicher Organisationen wie beispielsweise des , International Forum on Globalization und Slow Food International * Ulrich Thielemann, von 2001 bis 2010 Vizedirektor des Instituts für Wirtschaftsethik der Universität St. Gallen, Gründer und Direktor von MeM – Denkfabrik für Wirtschaftsethik e.V., Berlin Hall of Shame Seit 2005 vergab das Public Eye verschiedene Awards an Unternehmen, deren Geschäftstätigkeiten sich besonders durch die Verletzung von Menschenrechten, die Verschmutzung und Gefährdung der Umwelt, unmoralische Steuerpraktiken oder Korruption auszeichneten. Gewinner 2015 (Lifetime Award) erhielt bereits 2006 den Public Eye Jury Award in der Kategorie Umwelt für die Verschmutzung grosser Teile noch unberührten Urwalds im Norden Ecuadors. Bis heute weist das Unternehmen jegliche Verantwortung für eine der wohl schlimmsten Umweltkatastrophen überhaupt von sich. Trotz eines mehr als zwanzig Jahre dauernden Rechtsstreits konnte sich Chevron bis anhin jeglicher Bestrafung entziehen. Der Chevron-Fall zeigt auf, wie transnationale Unternehmen nicht nur die Anstrengungen der Betroffenen gefährden, sondern auch das Recht auf Wiedergutmachung jener Menschen untergraben, deren Menschenrechte durch transnationale Unternehmen verletzt werden. Nominierte: , , , und 2014 (People’s Award): Gazprom erhielt den Public Eye People’s Award für ihre Pläne, in der Arktis nach Öl zu bohren, obwohl unabhängige Studien bestätigt hatten, dass noch keine umfassende Methode existiert, um in Meereis ausgelaufenes Öl zu beseitigen. (Jury Award): Der amerikanische Textilgigant erhielt den Jury Award, da sich das Unternehmen weigerte, das rechtlich verbindliche Abkommen « » zu unterzeichnen und stattdessen mit einem eigenen Pseudo-Abkommen aktiv die Bemühungen für wirksame Reformen in der Textilindustrie unterminierte. Nominierte: / / , , , , , 2013 plc (People's Award): Shell war die erste Ölgesellschaft unter den ganz Großen, die sich auf der hochriskanten Suche nach fossilen Brennstoffen der Erforschung der äußerst empfindlichen Arktis verschrieben hatte. Möglich wurde diese Suche ihrerseits nur dank der rapide schwindenden arktischen Eisdecke, also just dank den Auswirkungen des Klimawandels. Shell hat die erneuerbaren Energien vollständig aus ihrer langfristigen Strategie verbannt. Die technischen und umweltbedingten Schwierigkeiten der Ölexploration in der Arktis sind immens. Unabhängige Spezialisten sagen, «es gibt heute keine uns bekannte Lösung oder Methode, mit der sich ausgelaufenes Öl aus dem Eismeer entfernen ließe». (Jury Award): Ob Hypotheken-, Banken- oder Euro-Pleite, fast an jeder größeren Krise verdiente Goldman Sachs kräftig mit. Dabei schreckte die Bank auch nicht vor Geschäften zurück, die ganze Staaten in den Ruin stürzten. So hat Goldman Sachs beispielsweise zwischen 1998 und 2009 mit Buchungstricks die Hälfte von Griechenlands Staatsdefizit gegen horrende Honorare versteckt. Die Finanzkonstrukte trieben Griechenland schließlich in den Ruin und die EU in eine finanzielle Krise. Eine Krise mehr, an der Goldman kräftig verdient hat und noch viel mehr verdienen wird Goldman Sachs ist die Geldmaschinerie schlechthin mit einem undurchsichtigen, weltweit einzigartigen Netz an Verbündeten in höchsten Positionen. Regierungen wechseln, aber Goldman Sachs bleibt. Nominierte: , , und 2012 (People's Award): Vale ist der zweitgrößte Konzern Brasiliens, weltweit der zweitgrößte Minenkonzern und größte Eisenerzhersteller. Der Konzern hat eine 70-jährige Geschichte, in der immer wieder Menschenrechtsverstöße, unmenschliche Arbeitsbedingungen und rücksichtslose Naturausbeutung vorkommen. Vale beteiligte sich am Bau des Belo-Monte-Staudamms im Amazonas. Dieser hatte voraussichtlich 40’000 Zwangsumsiedlungen zur Folge, die Betroffenen hatten weder Mitspracherecht noch erhielten sie Entschädigung. (Jury Award): Die britische Großbank Barclays war der schnellstwachsende der Welt. Er treibt die Nahrungsmittelpreise weltweit auf Kosten der Ärmsten in die Höhe. Allein im zweiten Halbjahr 2010 wurden weltweit 44 Millionen Menschen durch steigende Nahrungsmittelpreise in extreme Armut gedrängt – Frauen im armen Süden werden durch Lebensmittelspekulation oft am härtesten getroffen. Barclays massiv bei der Regierung in London gegen drohende staatliche Regulierungen für die Lebensmittelspekulation. Nominierte: , , und 2011 (People's Award): Der finnische Energiekonzern Neste Oil ist einer der grössten und der Welt. Er verkaufte unter der irreführenden Bezeichnung “Neste Green Diesel” europaweit Biodiesel aus Palmöl. Der Hauptlieferant von Neste Oil – IOI – hatte seine Palmöl-Konzessionen verdoppelt, weil Neste Oil seine Produktionskapazitäten in Rotterdam und Singapur massiv ausbaute. Die so gesteigerte Palmöl-Nachfrage hatte in Indonesien und Malaysia immer mehr Landvertreibungen und Regenwaldzerstörungen zur Folge. IOI hatte damals einen zwölf Jahre andauernden Prozess wegen Landenteignung in Malaysia verloren, dabei war auch Bestechung lokaler Behörden im Spiel. Schließlich war die CO2-Bilanz von Neste Oils Kraftstoff verheerend. Sie war sogar schlechter als die von herkömmlichem Diesel und heizt so den Betroffenen und dem Klima weiter ein. (Jury Award): Der südafrikanische Bergbaukonzern AngloGold Ashanti vergiftete beim Goldabbau in Ghana Land und Leute. Die hochtoxischen Minenabfälle lagerten in großen Seen, vergifteten Flüsse und Brunnen und all jene, die daraus trinken (mussten). Früheres Kulturland wurde kontaminiert und war nicht mehr zu bewirtschaften. Zudem wurden in konzerneigenen Wachhäusern verschiedentlich “Verdächtige” gefoltert und Hunde auf Menschen gehetzt, wobei es auch schon Tote gab. AngloGold Ashanti erhielt von der ghanaischen Umweltbehörde in einem Branchenvergleich kürzlich die schlechteste mögliche Bewertung was Soziales und Umweltschutz anbelangt. Nominierte: , , und 2010 Roche (Swiss Award, People’s Award): Ende 2008 räumte der chinesische Vize-Gesundheitsminister in einer medizinischen Fachzeitschrift ein, dass mehr als 90 % aller transplantierten Organe von hingerichteten Gefangenen stammen. Die World Medical Association und andere internationale Organisationen lehnen Transplantationen der Organe von Gefangenen übereinstimmend als unethisch ab. Die Firma Roche vertrieb ihr Medikament Cell Cept, das die Abstoßung transplantierter Organe verhindert, trotz dieser unethischen Transplantationspraktiken auch in China. Seit einigen Jahren produzierte Roche Cell Cept sogar in China. Darüber hinaus erforschte die Firma Roche die Wirkung ihres Medikaments in zwei Studien mit ca. 300 transplantierten Organen auch in zahlreichen chinesischen Kliniken. Nach eigenen Angaben verfügte die Firma jedoch über keine Informationen, woher die transplantierten Organe stammten. (Global Award): Die Royal Bank of Canada (RBC) ermöglichte den Abbau von Öl aus Teersand im kanadischen Alberta. Diese Abbautechnik verursacht dreimal so hohe CO2-Emissionen wie konventionell gewonnenes Öl. Dem Athabasca-Fluss wurde dabei fortlaufend gleich viel Wasser abgepumpt, wie eine Millionenstadt verbraucht. Dieses musste danach wegen seiner Giftigkeit im extra dafür gebauten Stausee aufbewahrt werden. Toxische Stoffe gelangen trotzdem in den Kreislauf: Bei Wildtieren treten Verkrüppelungen auf, bei den Indigenen der Region mehren sich bisher kaum bekannte Krebsarten. Die Ölfirmen lassen ausserdem Billigarbeiter aus Entwicklungsländern einfliegen. RBC finanziert dieses Verbrechen gegen Mensch und Umwelt: In den letzten zwei Jahren mit 20 Milliarden US-Dollar Investitionen. CEO Water Mandate (von UN ) (Greenwash Award): Das CEO Water Mandate (CWM) war eine nicht-bindende, freiwillige Initiative von den weltweit größten Trinkwasser-Unternehmen. Unter den 59 Mitgliedern befanden sich Nestlé, Coca-Cola, Pepsi und Danone. Das CWM präsentierte sich selbst als Vorbild für ökologische Verantwortlichkeit während es eng definierte Prinzipien definierte, die oft nicht einmal eingehalten wurden, denn die teilnehmenden Unternehmen konnten bei jenen Standards, die ihnen nicht passten einfach nicht mitmachen. Schlussendlich hielt sich natürlich niemand an die definierten ökologischen und sozialen Prinzipien. Stattdessen legitimierte das CWM ihre Mitglieder und ihre Kontrolle über Wasser Ressourcen mit dem Ziel der Profitmaximierung. Nominierte: , , Farner PR, International Olympic Committee, Gesundheitsförderung Schweiz und Round Table on Reasonable Soy 2009 Corporation (Global Award, People’s Award): Im Osten Ghanas wollte das amerikanische Bergbauunternehmen eine riesige Goldmine errichten und dabei ein einzigartiges Waldgebiet zerstören. Trotz lokaler und internationaler Proteste blieb die Newmont Mining Corporation jedoch blind gegenüber den sozialen und ökologischen Folgen ihrer Goldgier: Rund 10’000 Kleinbauern waren in Gefahr ihr Land zu verlieren, Tausende von Menschen standen vor zwangsweiser Umgesiedung. Von einer angemessenen Entschädigung wollte der Konzern jedoch nichts wissen. Um Gold zu gewinnen, setzte der Konzern auf Zyanid. Durch diese Art des Abbaus entsteht giftiges Abfallgestein, das sowohl die Böden als auch die Flüsse massiv verschmutzt. Die einzigartige Tier- und Pflanzenwelt Ost-Ghanas war bedroht. BKW FMB Energie AG (Swiss Award): In der Schweiz präsentierten sich die Bernischen Kraftwerke (BKW) lieber als zukunftsorientiertes Energieunternehmen, das erneuerbare Energien fördert und für Energieeffizienz steht. Gleichzeitig investierte der Konzern jedoch rund 1.6 Milliarden Franken in ein deutsches Steinkohlekraftwerk und damit in den mit Abstand klimaschädlichsten Energielieferanten. Klimasünden ausserhalb der Landesgrenzen wollte selbst der Kanton Bern als Mehrheitsaktionär BKWs nicht hinnehmen. Doch der Energiekonzern weigerte sich, aus dem Projekt auszusteigen und suchte stattdessen nach Investitionspartnern, die die CO2-Schleuder mitgetragen hätten. Es ist absurd, dass sich die BKW AG in der Schweiz für Projekte mit erneuerbarer Energie engagierte, im Ausland aber zur Klimasünderin wurde. Positive Award: Freddy Lozano und Jairo Quiroz Delgado, Mitglieder von trade union Sintracarbon. Andere Nominierte waren Jacek Kotula und . Nominierte: , Nestlé, plc. und UBS 2008 (Global Award, People’s Award): Schon einmal davon gehört, dass man von radioaktiver Strahlung HIV/Aids bekommt? Nein? Auch dem französischen Atomkonzern Areva war das klar und trotzdem lautete in den firmeneigenen Krankenhäusern die Diagnose oft HIV-positiv, statt den eigentlich krebskranken Minenarbeitern die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das geschah im Norden Nigers, wo Areva als Mehrheitsaktionärin zweier Minengesellschaften (Somaïr und Cominak) Uran abbauen liess. Der Grund für solche Falschdiagnosen: Das französische Staatsunternehmen wollte die Behandlungskosten für ehemalige Mitarbeiter nicht bezahlen. Die Minenarbeiter und deren Familien wurden nur mangelhaft über die Gesundheitsrisiken des Uranabbaus informiert. Analysen zeigten die deutliche radioaktive Verseuchung von Luft, Wasser und Boden. Glencore (Swiss Award): Höchst undurchsichtig war Glencore nicht nur, weil die in Kolumbien abgebaute Kohle dunkle Staubwolken verursachte, sondern auch, weil Zahlen und Geschäftspraxis im Dunkeln bleiben. Beispiel für fehlende Verantwortung ist dessen Verhalten gegenüber den Glencore-Arbeiterinnen und Arbeitern in kolumbianischen Kohleminen wie Carbones de la Jagua. Der Rohstoff- und Energiemulti hielt nichts davon, wenn seine Belegschaft versuchte, sich zu organisieren – dies führte zu Entlassungen. Streiks wurden gewaltsam aufgelöst und die Köpfe der Gewerkschaft wurden von Paramilitärs auch schon mal mit dem Tod bedroht. Eine Tochtergesellschaft von Glencore stand zudem im Verdacht, jahrelang die kolumbianische Paramilitär-Gruppe AUC mitfinanziert zu haben. Positive Award: , andere Nominierte waren Care Naturkost GmbH&Co und Soglio-Produkte AG. Nominierte: CropScience, Philippines Inc., Erdöl-Vereinigung, Ltd. 2007 (Global Award): Bridgestone erhielt den Public Eye Global Award für sein verantwortungsloses Verhalten auf den Plantagen der Firestone Natural Rubber Company in Liberia. Dort herrschten ähnliche Zustände wie in der Sklaverei. Die Arbeiterfamilien lebten in heruntergekommenen Lehmhütten und waren dazu gezwungen, ihre Kinder bei der gefährlichen und harten Arbeit auf den Plantagen einzuspannen. Erwachsene und Kinder kamen bei der Gummigewinnung täglich mit giftigen Chemikalien in Kontakt. Ausserdem schädigten die verseuchten Abwässer der Bridgestone Gummiverarbeitungsanlage die Gesundheit der Bevölkerung und vergifteten ihre Wasser und Böden. Bridgestone beutete Liberias natürliche Ressourcen und seine Bevölkerung gnadenlos aus. Novartis (Swiss Award): Novartis erhielt 2007 den Public Eye Swiss Award für die schamlose Patentierung von überlebenswichtigen Krebsmedikamenten. Vier Jahre zuvor sicherte sich das Basler Pharmaunternehmen in Indien ein zeitlich begrenztes Monopol auf das Krebsmedikament Imatinib Mesylate (Glivec®). Die indische Generikaproduktion des Medikaments musste daraufhin gestoppt werden. Als Folge konnten sich weltweit zehntausende Menschen das Medikament nicht mehr leisten, welches das Fortschreiten ihrer tödlichen Blutkrebs-Krankheit verlangsamt hatte. Im Januar 2006 lehnte das Patentamt in Chennai, Indien, den Patentantrag von Novartis für Glivec® ab und das zeitlich begrenzte Monopol lief ab. Die indische Generikaproduktion konnte wieder aufgenommen werden. Für den Pharma-Konzern war der Entscheid eine empfindliche Niederlage. Novartis unternahm seit diesem Entscheid alles, um die exklusiven Marktrechte für Imatinib Mesylate zurückzugewinnen. Positive Award: Coop Eosta, Marks & Spencer Nominierte: , RUAG, und 2006 (Umwelt): Im Jahr 2001 kaufte der US-Konzern Chevron die Firma , welche aufgrund des Einsatzes veralteter Technologien die Umwelt während fast dreissig Jahren verschmutzt hatte. Riesige Land- und Wasserflächen im Amazonasgebiet wurden durch mehr als 68 Milliarden Liter giftiges Abwasser, 64 Millionen Liter ausgelaufenes Rohöl, Giftmüll und durch Abfackeln von Gas sehr stark verschmutzt. Die lokale Bevölkerung leidet nach wie vor unter schweren gesundheitlichen Problemen. Einige indigene Gemeinschaften sind gar vom Aussterben bedroht. Unglaublich, aber wahr: Anstatt das verschmutzte Gebiet zu reinigen, liess die Firma die verpesteten Flächen zurück und übernahm bis heute keine Verantwortung für die verursachten Schäden . Inc. (Steuern): Geld stinkt nicht. Nach diesem Motto handeln die meisten Banken und verwalten diskret die Vermögen von steuerflüchtigen Unternehmen, korrupten Machthabern und Kriminellen. Die Citigroup-Tochter Citibank war die grösste nichtschweizerische Privatbank und half reichen Kunden, ihr Geld am Fiskus vorbei zu manövrieren. In vielen Fällen floss das Geld in Steueroasen, wo die Citigroup zahlreiche Offshore-Firmen unterhält. Ein Beispiel dafür sind die Konten, die die Citibank für die Familie des verstorbenen nigerianischen Diktators Abacha unterhielt. Mit der Hilfe von Banken hat der Ex-Diktator Abacha Nigeria fünf Milliarden US-Dollar gestohlen und dem Land gleichzeitig Milliardenschulden aufgebürdet . (Menschen- und Arbeitsrechte), Walt Disney verleiht sich gerne ein unbeschwert-fröhliches Image. Schwere Arbeits- und Menschenrechtsverletzungen trüben aber das Bild, das uns der Unterhaltungsriese zu vermitteln versucht. Walt Disney liess einen Grossteil seiner Spielwaren in China herstellen. Dass bei den Lieferanten haarsträubende Arbeitsbedingungen herrschten, schien den Konzern nicht zu kümmern. Im Gegenteil, er hielt die Namen seiner Zulieferer geheim und schützte sie damit vor Kontrollen. Obwohl Disney sich selbst einen für Zulieferbetriebe auferlegt hat, hielt er sich nicht dran . Positive Award: Euzkadi Union SNRTE, und , andere Nominierte waren Amazonwatch, BioTani, CARE Trust, , Comision Nacional Defensa Agua, , ImmokaleeWorkers und India Resource Center Nominierte: , , , DeltaPine, , , Gunns, Karachagnak Petroleum, Kendris, Nestlé, Novartis, , , plc., und ZfU International Business School 2005 (Menschenrechte), Dow Chemicals übernahm 2001 die Firma und damit auch die Verantwortung für die Wiedergutmachung des weltweit schwersten Chemieunfalls. Das mit der Verantwortung sieht Dow aber natürlich anders. In der Nacht auf den 3. Dezember 1984 explodierte in Bhopal/Indien eine Pestizidfabrik von Union Carbide und eine Giftgaswolke zog über die Millionenstadt. Innerhalb weniger Tagen starben 8’000 Menschen an dem Gift, bis heute über 20’000 Menschen an den Folgen gestorben, und über 150’000 sind chronisch krank. Selbst die dritte, jetzt heranwachsende Generation hat massive Gesundheitsprobleme. Union Carbide handelte mit der indischen Regierung einen Vergleich aus und entzog sich damit der indischen Gerichtsbarkeit. Durch die Fusion mit Dow Chemicals entledigte sich der Chemiehersteller zudem des stigmatisierten Namens. Dow weist nun jeglichen Rechtszusammenhang mit der Katastrophe von sich und kümmert sich nicht um jene Menschen, die durch die Katastrophe geschädigt wurden . plc (Umwelt), Shell pumpt seit 1956 Öl in Nigeria und verbrennt dabei konstant offen Gas. Rücksicht auf die lokale Bevölkerung, deren Lebensgrundlagen und die Umwelt wird bei der Ölförderung nicht genommen. Die Feuer von Shell brennen Tag und Nacht und verursachen einen Höllenlärm. Die Luft ist voll mit Russpartikeln, die auf der Haut, den Kleidern, dem Essen und in der Lunge kleben. Tausende von Lecks verschmutzen seit Jahrzehnten das Nigerdelta. Die Ölverseuchungen haben verheerende Auswirkungen auf die Umwelt und für die lokale Bevölkerung. Viele Landstriche sind vergiftet, obwohl das Nigerdelta früher die Brotkammer des Landes mit fruchtbarem Agrarland und vielen Süsswasserfischen war. Shell weigert sich jedoch, Verantwortung für die angerichteten Schäden zu tragen . (Arbeitsrechte), Walmart ist das umsatzstärkste Unternehmen der Welt. Der Einzelhandelskonzern lehnt aber jegliche Verantwortung für die Arbeitsbedingungen bei seinen Zulieferfirmen ab. Im Besonderen unternahm Wal-Mart nichts gegen die prekären Arbeitsbedingungen in den Fabriken in Lesotho, Kenia und Thailand. In Lesotho etwa lieferten 21 Betriebe Kleider an Walmart. In diesen Fabriken sollte ein normaler Arbeitstag zehn Stunden lang sein. Man schrieb den Arbeitern dazu aber vier Überstunden täglich vor. In einigen Fabriken leisteten die Arbeiter sogar Doppelschichten. So hoch die Arbeitszeit ist, so kümmerlich war der Lohn: 54 US-Dollar beträgt der durchschnittliche Monatslohn . (Steuern), KPMG ist eine der vier grössten Wirtschaftsprüfungs- und Beratungsfirmen auf der Welt. Sie ermunterte ihre Kunden zu aggressiven Steuervermeidungspraktiken und entwickelte laufend neue Steuersparmodelle. KPMG bot über 500 solcher Modelle an. Für KPMG war das staatsschädigende Business sehr lukrativ, und für ihre Kunden erst recht. Gemeinsam prellten sie die Staaten um Hunderte von Milliarden US-Dollar. Die aggressiven Steuervermeidungspraktiken höhlen die Steuersysteme der Staaten aus, und dort steht immer weniger Geld für die sozialen Aufgaben und den Service Public zur Verfügung Nominierte: , , , , , Mibrageng, Nestlé, Stallion Garments, , und Erfolgsgeschichten Von der kritischen Öffentlichkeit als notwendiger Kontrapunkt zum WEF gefeiert, von unabhängigen Nachhaltigkeits-Ratingagenturen als «Top-Reputationsrisiko» bezeichnet und von Journalisten gerne als Beispiel für innovatives Campaigning angeführt: Das Public Eye prägte mit Veranstaltungen und Aktionen in Davos und New York sowie seinem stilbildenden Online-Voting den Diskurs über die Verantwortung von Unternehmen gegenüber Mensch und Umwelt entscheidend mit. Das Aufzeigen konkreter Fälle von Menschenrechtsverletzungen und Umweltvergehen half den Betroffenen und den Kampagnen der nominierenden Organisationen, Gehör zu finden. Die zivilgesellschaftliche Forderung nach einer transparenteren, sozial nachhaltigeren und ökologisch gerechteren Wirtschaftspolitik und Unternehmenspraxis wurde durch das Public Eye wirkungsvoll ins internationale Scheinwerferlicht gerückt. Über 500‘000 Stimmen im Online-Voting, die weltweite Medienresonanz und der daraus resultierende politische Druck führten dazu, dass zahlreiche mit der Mutter aller Schmähpreise ausgezeichnete (oder dafür nominierte) Firmen, aber auch Regierungen und Finanzinstitute, zugunsten der Menschenrechte und der Umwelt reagierten: * Die britische Bank , welche 2012 den Jury Award für die Spekulation mit Lebensmitteln erhalten hatte, gab im Februar 2013 bekannt, aus der Lebensmittelspekulation auszusteigen – zu gross sei das Reputationsrisiko. * Der in der Schweiz ansässige Energieversorger Repower AG, welcher 2013 aufgrund seiner Pläne für ein Kohlekraftwerk in Italien nominiert war, musste das Projekt mangels öffentlicher Unterstützung begraben. Die mediale Aufmerksamkeit stärkte die Kampagne gegen das Projekt und trug dazu bei, dass sich eine hauchdünne Mehrheit in Graubünden für die kantonale Initiative «Ja zu sauberem Strom ohne Kohlekraft» aussprach. * Das südafrikanische Bergbauunternehmen , das 2011 den Jury Award für die Missachtung der Menschenrechte in Ghana erhielt, beugte sich ebenfalls dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit und von Investoren. Die norwegische Regierung, welche das Unternehmen in ihrem staatlichen Pensionsfonds führte, ordnete eine Untersuchung der Vorwürfe an, was die Firma dazu bewegte, die Verhandlungen mit den betroffenen Gemeinschaften wieder aufzunehmen und diese für ihr erlittenes Leid zu entschädigen. * Aufgrund der Berichterstattung rund um Roche und seine unethischen klinischen Versuche in China, welche dem Schweizer Pharmariesen 2010 sowohl den Jury als auch den People’s Award eingebracht hatten, strich die international tätige das Unternehmen aus ihrem Anlagenuniversum. Die klinischen Versuche seien inakzeptabel und entsprächen nicht den von der Bank vorgegebenen Menschenrechtsstandards, so die Begründung. In weiteren Fällen waren es andere Akteure, welche den unverantwortlichen Geschäftspraktiken der nominierten Firmen ein Ende setzten. Der Schweizer Pharmakonzern Novartis hatte 2007 für den Versuch, mit Patentklagen den Zugang zu bezahlbaren Generika in Indien einzuschränken, den Jury Award erhalten. Nach einem sieben Jahre dauernden Rechtsstreit entschied das oberste Gericht Indiens im April 2013, Novartis kein Patent auf sein Antikrebsmittel zu gewähren. Ein Erfolg für die Kampagne der nominierenden Organisationen sowie für die Betroffenen, der aufzeigt, dass die Gesundheitsversorgung der Bevölkerung über die wirtschaftlichen Interessen von Unternehmen gestellt wird. Das Ziel von mehr sozialer und ökologischer Gerechtigkeit sowie rechtlich verbindlicher Massnahmen für mehr Unternehmensverantwortung verfolgen die Trägerorganisationen des Public Eyes nun innerhalb der Kampagne «Recht ohne Grenzen» weiter. Abschluss der Initiative 2015 Im November 2014 gaben die Trägerorganisationen, die Erklärung von Bern und Greenpeace Schweiz, bekannt, dass das Public Eye im Januar 2015 zum letzten Mal stattfinden würde. An der Abschiedsveranstaltung wird der Public Eye Lifetime Award für das "unternehmerische Lebens(un)werk" vergeben Der Hauptgrund für den Abschied der EvB und Greenpeace aus Davos ist die Ankunft einer breiteren NGO-Koalition in Bundesbern: Mit der geplanten Lancierung einer Volksinitiative , die rechtlich verbindliche Regeln für die weltweite Respektierung von Menschenrechten und Umwelt durch Schweizer Unternehmen erreichen will, ist die politische Kernforderung des Public Eye auf gutem Weg. Zudem hat die Privatveranstaltung WEF stark an Relevanz verloren und ist der falsche Ort für politische Forderungen, die sich an (im Unterschied zum WEF) demokratisch legitimierte Entscheidungsträger richten. Weblinks * * *Public Eye Awards früherer Jahre *Erklärung von Bern *Greenpeace Schweiz Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Globalisierungskritik Kategorie:Wirtschaftsethik Kategorie:Negative Auszeichnung Kategorie:Davos Kategorie:Gegründet 2010 Kategorie:Aufgelöst 2015